


A Good Weird

by PartilliaPie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Humans have magic, Napstabot is a jerk, Other, Reader is named but it's not that big, Science, Self Insert, cutes, gender neutral reader, life threatening situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: You have a crush on a certain hoodie clad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like, this was originally supposed to be for April Fools Day, but I had to go to a bridal shower on that day (I'm so proud of my cousin!). I was gonna delete it, but I was already in too deep to ditch it.
> 
> This takes place in a high school setting because it just fit! And maaaybe I've been watching too much high school anime dramas.
> 
> Yay for taking two weeks to write 1,700+ words!

Okay, okay. You're gonna do it.

The worst he can do is say no, right? It's not like Papyrus will disown you as a friend and never speak to you again or something, right? Ehehe... Right?

You're not sure exactly when you started to like him. It was the way he got when he was excited about something, rambling for nearly an hour because you absolutely _had _to understand basic quantum mechanics before he could dive into quantum physics. How everything he does has your attention even if it's something that you would usually find boring. When he became considered "cool" and "popular" to a standard, he didn't just cast you aside. He treated you like any other being...__

____

He's your best friend. Even if you can't remember when you started liking him, you remember how you met him at least.

____

××××××××

____

Crap, crap, crap. This is how you die, isn't it? 15 years old and your obituary is gonna say "Death by Calculator"...

____

This was such a movie cliché.

____

Leaving the school late and being cornered by a bully.

____

"Nabstabot, I swear I didn't say any of those things!" You were just a name that was thrown into the crossfire!

____

"Tsk, tsk. You are a terrible, terrible liar, dude. I really wouldn't have minded if you kept the fight between us. I treat you like absolute garbage," he speaks in a robotic, yet smooth voice, "but my cousin? You didn't need to bring Happ into this!"

____

"But I didn't bring Happstablook into it! I don't care about your quiet cousin!" Okay, maybe not the best choice of words, but you were serious. You may not like Napstabot, but you're not that petty to spread a rumor about a small ghost who never did anything to anybody. Maybe you and Happ would actually be friends or something if things were different.

____

If things were different, maybe Nap wouldn't be pulling something - that you later find out is called a circular saw - out of an opening in his side.

____

"You have three seconds to admit and I'll leave enough of you to call a hospital." He begins stepping towards you intimidatingly. "Three."

____

But you didn't do it!

____

"Two..."

____

You're backed into the wall, you can't run anywhere.

____

"One!" The air shifts around both of you, signalling you both are in a fight and forcing your green soul from your chest. He takes the first turn and rushes at you with the saw. You nearly scream as you summon a shield to keep the spinning metal away from you.

____

You've fought with Nap before, not a big surprise, but his intent seems much more violent than usual. He usually just does something that'll bruise and then leaves you to heal, but now he's flat out murderous. If you put down your shield, he can literally split you in half!

____

***Beg**

____

"Nap, p-please!" You beg. He doesn't listen, he just digs the saw harder into your shield. 

____

A hairline crack along the surface makes you scream.

____

Yup, you're gonna die here. You're gonna die here. You're gonna die--

____

"hey! overgrown ti-82!" "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"

____

...

____

....

____

What?

____

***Check??**

____

Napstabot lets up a little bit as you both look to see who yelled down the hall. You can't see very well through the green tint of your shield, but you can see two figures running down the hall. One is tall and thin and the other is short and thick. They both seem to be carrying staffs??

____

One of the staffs is thrown and goes right through Nap's left arm, making him drop the saw. He yells in surprise, rather than pain, grabbing his broken arm.

____

You take this chance to push past him and freaking get away from him! Thank goodness for deus ex machinas! You're not gonna die!

____

Now that you can see clearly, you can see that your saviors are two skeletons and the short one still holding a staff. Wait, nope, the staff is actually an enormous bone spear. The tall one is toying with a cigarette between his teeth (which you're pretty sure is illegal) as if he didn't just impale someone's shoulder.

____

You take refuge behind them, your soul pulled safely back in your chest. You look at Napstabot and he's literally fuming, steam coming from this head and punctured shoulder. The bone disappears, leaving behind a hole that would look pretty nasty if he were made of flesh.

____

"What the h-h-hell!! Do you know-know how hard it is to fix-x a freaking should-shoulder?!" His smooth robotic voice has resorted to glitches with his frustration (plus the fact that some vital wires may have been snapped). You feel kind of bad that he's probably gonna bug Undyne for days to fix it.

____

"then you better fuck off before we break the other one." The tall skeleton drops the cigarette and crushes it under his shoe.

____

"PAPY! LANGUAGE!" The short one scolds.

____

Napstabot glares at all three of you, like he's considering his options. "Fi-fine." He picks up his saw and places it back in his side. "Don't think-k this is ov-v-ver, human." He strides out of the hallway, holding his limp arm.

____

Yeah. This definitely isn't over, but you're totally fine with a break...

____

"hey, kid. you okay?" You can feel tall skeleton running a check on you.

____

You shoot him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Though, we should probably tell Principal Dreemur abou--."

____

"I'M ON IT!!" The short one basically jumpscares you and is bursting towards the office in seconds. That just leaves you with the tall skeleton and a pretty awkward silence.

____

"Uh... Thank you guys for saving me from a calculator?" Okay, at least you tried.

____

He chuckles quietly and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "it was nothing, kid." Why does he keep calling you kid? He looks like he's your age, at most. "i'm papyrus. do you have a name?"

____

"Yeah. My name is Alex, but most people call me 'Reedz'."

____

"'reads'?"

____

"No, 'Reedz'."

____

"'reeds'?"

____

"Close, there's a 'z' at the end."

____

"heh, okay. it's nice to meet you, reedz."

____

××××××××

____

It's been two years since then and it's kind of hard to believe that all of you became and stayed as friends; especially becoming friends with Nap. In retrospect, he probably believed you all along and just really needed to take the anger out on somebody. You don't appreciate it, but you get it.

____

Pap has been the best person ever over that time period. You can't really explain it properly, but you just feel... connected to him. You just want to be close with him.

____

So do it! Just go up to Papyrus and tell him how you feel! Just take a few steps forward and-

____

"hey, reedz?"

____

"MOTHER OF GOD!!" You nearly jumped out of your skin when Papyrus - who you were certain was standing by the fountain a few seconds ago - speaks from behind you. "If you could PLEASE stop doing that, Paps!" You don't like being pranked across time and space!

____

"quite impossible," he laughs at your misfortune, "so, you've been zoned out for two straight minutes. something up?"

____

“Yeah. You.” It's a running joke between you guys. 6’5” is tall enough that it would be shameful not to joke about it!

____

If there's a good time to confess, it's now, while you have his attention.

____

***Confess**

____

"Papyrus, I uh... I have something to tell you." He quirks a browbone at you.

____

You're gonna do it, you're gonna do it!

____

"I like you..."

____

"hey, i like you, too, kid. you're my best friend!"

____

Aw, crap.

____

"No, Paps, I mean that I like you more than a friend. I think you're really cool and sweet and I was hoping maybe you would want to go on a date or something of that genre?" Yes, very straightforward and not a single stutter! Good on you, Reedz!

____

...

____

....

____

And, um, now's the part where he responds. But he's not responding. He's just staring at you and...

____

...

____

....

____

_AH! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! A VERY VERY BAD IDEA! OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T LIKE YOU BACK! WHYDON'TYOUEVERFUCKINGMAKESMARTDECISIONSREEDZNOWHE'SGONNADISOWNYOUANDNEVEWRWANTTOSPEAKTOYOUAGAIN!!!_

____

Just... Fuck! You've ruined everything, huh? You've ruined your entire friendship with the best person ever and you should just leave before you make this any worse!

____

You turn heel and run. Why did you think this was a good idea?

____

"r-reedz!? wait, come back!"

____

_No, don't face it, just keep running!_

____

"alex!"

____

You falter. _Did he just-_

____

That was all he needed to pinpoint you. You're suddenly in the air, dark blue magic encasing you. You're stuck.

____

"heh, you're blue now." He teleported right in front of you, blocking you off even if your feet could touch the ground. "reedz... i didn't answer yet. i... i'm sorry..."

____

_Rejection. Rejection. Fuck, why is he prolonging this!?_

____

"sorry that i took too long to answer you."

____

_... What?_

____

"i was just shocked, y'know? shouldn't have scared you like that." He lets you touch the ground, but you're still blue. "if i let you out, you promise not to run?"

____

"Heh... Paps, you know we don't make promises..." You couldn't help it.

____

"yeah, we don't. then can i have a very high percentage you won't run?"

____

"99.72% work?" It's a promise with wiggle room.

____

"perfect." He lets you out of his gravity magic, turning you back to your normal shades.

____

You tense up when you're pulled into a tight hug; no chance of an easy escape. You relax and accept your fate. At least, even if he does reject you, you guys will still be friends... Being held by a bunch of bones is uncomfortable in theory, but is surprisingly comfy in practice. Maybe it's his hoodie or it's just his magic making him not all jabby. You reciprocate and lean your head into his chest, taking in his scent of honey and cigarettes.

____

This is nice... and calming...

____

He pulls back enough that he's looking at your face. Heh, you've never seen him that bright a shade of orange before. "i really like you, too, alex..."

____

You don't really care much when people use your name; it is your name after all. It's when he says your name that it feels weird. It's a good weird.

____

"So... Uh..."

____

"movie binge at my house?"

____

"Perfect."

____

And it really is.

____

**Author's Note:**

> With self inserts, if I add a name, it's gonna start with 'A' because my name starts with 'A' and it's fabulous! Or I'll just call them 'Reedz'.


End file.
